


Home Again, Home Again

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [65]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But I'm not sure who has what yet, Daisy has bobbleheads, Eggsy has snowglobes, For National Bobblehead Day, Gen, I'm sure the others have something, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy starts a tradition for after missions, bringing Daisy a bobblehead from abroad.





	Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> For National Bobblehead Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-bobblehead-day-january-7/

“Got you a present, flower,” Eggsy said, drawing the girl’s attention from her coloring book.

“Daddy!” Daisy exclaimed, leaping up and dashing across the room to throw her arms around him. “Hi!”

Eggsy laughed, scooping her up, causing the girl to giggle wildly as he swung her around. After a moment he pulled her close to his chest, taking a moment to hug her close. “I missed you, flower. Were you good for Poppa?”

“Missed you too,” she mumbled, leaning in, resting her head against his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat.

“I notice you haven’t answered my question,” Eggsy teased.

“She was perfect, as usual,” Harry answered for her, coming into the room and pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “Glad you’re home.”

Daisy apparently decided that was enough sap for her because she sat up to look Eggsy in the eye. “Present?” she asked eagerly, causing her parents to laugh.

“She gets that from you,” Harry informed Eggsy with a chuckle.

“You get just as excited when Merlin has new gear for you,” Eggsy retorted, setting Daisy down so that he could dig through his bag to pull out the box wrapped in plain brown paper. “Here you go, flower.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daisy said sweetly, because she did have some manners, before plopping down on the floor next to her coloring book and tearing into the wrapping. “Wow,” she gasped, opening the box and pulling out the most convoluted bobblehead Harry had ever seen out of the box. “It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it, flower,” Eggsy said with a smile. “Now, who votes we order takeaway and watch a movie?”

“Me!” Daisy darted to her feet. “I’ll put this in my room and we can make a pillow fort.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

* * *

“That’s a lot of bobbleheads,” Mordred, one of the head Kingsman handlers, commented as Daisy moved into her new office.

“They’re gifts,” Daisy said simply, placing the final figurine in its spot. “From my dad.”

Mordred hummed before heading out of the room back to his own office.

Daisy, now codename Morgana, settled into her seat, giving the nearest bobblehead a fond tap before beginning to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
